For example, a mobile terminal provides a basic function of connecting to the Internet over a mobile communication network (a cellular network), but a function of connecting to the Internet through a wireless LAN such as wireless-fidelity (Wi-Fi) is nowadays being added to the mobile terminal. As such, in the case where the mobile terminal supports connection through the wireless LAN instead of network connection through a base station, a wireless router (or a wireless LAN router) that provides a wireless connection service is required.
The wireless router performs wireless communication with electronic devices in a state where the wireless router connects to a wired network, to perform functions of transferring a signal transmitted by a relevant electronic device to the wired network and transmitting a signal received from the wired network to a relevant communication terminal.